There is a lever-fit-type connector in which, when fitting together male and female connectors respectively having multiple terminals, the fitting operation force is reduced by using a lever.
And, when the thus fitted or engaged male and female connectors are removed from each other, a lock lever provided on the lever is pushed to release the engagement (see PTL 1).
<Lever-Fit-Type Connector of Patent Reference 1>
FIGS. 22(A) and 22(B) are front views of a lever-fit-type connector disclosed in PTL 1. Specifically, FIG. 22(A) shows the fitted state of the male and female connectors before a lever is rotated, and FIG. 22(B) shows the fitted state of the male and female connectors after the rotation of the lever is completed.
In FIG. 22(A), a lever-fit-type connector 100 includes a connector 102 fittable with a partner connector 103 and a lever 101 rotatably supported on the connector 102, while the lever 101 has a cam groove 101C engageable with a cam pin 103C provided on the partner connector 103. By rotating the lever 101, the cam groove 101C and the cam pin 103C can be engaged with each other to generate cam action, thereby drawing the partner connector 103 toward the connector 102. The lever 101 includes a lever lock portion 111 (FIG. 22(B) which, as will be described below, when the rotation is completed, holds the lever 101 in a rotation prevented state.
<Lever Lock Portion 111 of Patent Reference 1>
In FIG. 22(B), the lever lock portion 111, which is used to hold the lever 101 in the rotation prevented state at the rotation completed time, includes the following structures respectively in the lever 101 and the connector 102 (or, the partner connector 103).
The structure on the lever 101 side includes a long elastic piece 111F flexibly deformable with a fixed end 111S formed in the end portion of the lever 101 as a fulcrum, an engaging portion 111K formed in such portion of the long elastic piece 111F as is distant from the fixed end 111S, and a releasing projection 111T formed between the fixed end 111S and engaging portion 111K.
On the other hand, the lever lock portion 111, on the connector 102 side, includes a lock receiving piece 102B extended upwardly from the lower end portion of the connector 102, and a lock receiving projection 102K provided on and projected from the connector 102 side distal end of the lock receiving piece 102B.
And, when the rotation of the lever 101 is completed, the engaging portion 111K and the lock receiving projection 102K can be engaged with each other.
<Releasing Operation of Lever Lock Portion 111>
Next, description will be given of the releasing operation of the lever lock portion 111 with reference to FIGS. 23(A), 23(B) and 23(C).
FIG. 23(A) is a section view of the lever lock portion 111 in a state where the lever 101 has completed its rotation. In the state of FIG. 23(A) where the lever 101 has completed its rotation, the engaging portion 111K existing near the distal end of the long elastic piece 111F formed in the lever 101 has climbed over and has been engaged with the lever lock receiving portion 102K on the connector 102 side due to the flexing operation of the long elastic piece 111F, whereby, even when any force to lift the lever 101 upwardly is applied thereto, the lever 101 is prevented from rotating in the reverse direction and thus this engaged state can be maintained.
To release the engagement of the lever 101, the releasing projection 111T formed in the long elastic piece 111F may be pushed in the arrow P1 direction of FIG. 23(B) with a forefinger, whereby the engaging portion 111K is disengaged from the lever lock receiving portion 102K due to the flexing operation of the long elastic piece 111F.
When the releasing projection 111T is pushed up in the arrow P2 direction of FIG. 23(C) while it is held with the forefinger, the engaging portion 111K is caused to climb over the lever lock receiving portion 102K of the connector 102 and move upwardly thereof, whereby the engagement is released.
<Problems Found in Lever Lock Portion 111>
The lever lock portion 111 can secure the necessary flexing amount of the elastic piece without increasing the size of the lever and can provide an enhanced lock feeling effect. However, it has been found that it has two following problems.
<First Problem>
Since the releasing projection 111T (point of force) is formed between the fixed end 111S (fulcrum) and engaging portion 111K (point of action), the distance from the fixed end 111S (fulcrum) to the releasing projection 111T (force point) is short. Thus, to release the engagement of the engaging portion 111K (point of action), the releasing projection 111T must be pushed with large force.
<Second Problem>
Recently, multiple lever-fit-type connectors 100 have been arranged adjacently to each other. However, when other connector is arranged in an area adjoining the lever, the area cannot provide a lateral-direction space allowing the pressing of the releasing projection 111T, thereby raising a possibility that the engagement cannot be released.
Also, in order to avoid this, a space necessary for pushing the releasing projection 111T must be provided previously, which impairs the freedom of design.